Childhood Adventure
by Novagon
Summary: As Link and Saria adjust to their new life in Neverland, They find a cute creature who moves in with them. But an old foe is planning to return, and dark forces set their plans in motion.
1. Chapter 1: Oolo the Kikwi

Link ran through the woods of Neverland, laughing as he did so. He was playing tag with his friend, Saria. A green blur shot out from behind a Tree and laid an arm on Link's shoulder. "TAG! you're it!" Saria called out. As Link prepared to chase after her, a small squeak was heard. Link looked in the direction the squeak had come from. Saria, having heard the squeak as well, turned to investigate.

Standing there was a short white and brown creature with a pear-shaped body. The skin around its beady eyes was black in the shape of a crescent, giving the appearance it was angry. Under the black mask was a black beak, froggy little white arms hung from the creature's side, a small brown bun was on its back, and it sported a line of leaves along its head like a Mohawk. Seeing Link and Saria watching it, the creature suddenly dropped onto its belly and the bun on its back opened to reveal a growing bush.

As Link and Saria slowly approached the plant creature, their new friends Peter Pan and Wendy Darling caught up to them. What's up?" Peter asked Link. "SSHHH! Saria and I found some strange creature! I want to find out about it!" Link angrily whispered to Peter. Once he finally got close enough to reach the strange creature, he reached out and touched it.

The creature leaped to its feet, the bush disappearing back into the bun on its back, as it let out a scared high, squeaky screech. "Please don't eat me! I taste TERRIBLE! Let me go, kwee!" The creature tried to cover itself with its little white arms. "Whoa! easy there, little buddy! We aren't going to hurt you!" Link cried to the creature. Saria ran her her hand across the creature's back, trying to soothe it. The creature relaxed a little, though it was still frightened.

"Kee-Paleep! I'm Oolo. I'm a Kikwi. You seem fine, even though you're scary." Peter slightly scoffed. "Us? Scary? You haven't seen scary at all!" Wendy elbowed Peter in the side. "Peter! The poor thing is scared to death, and you tell it that there are scarier things here!?" Peter rubbed his side where Wendy had elbowed him. "Well, it's true!" Saria turned back to Oolo and spoke "It's alright, Oolo. You can come live with us back in Hangman's Tree!" Oolo turned to Saria. "Constantly hiding from danger is a stressful way to live, koo-keek!" he said.

That night, Oolo slept on a bed of leaves next to Link and Saria's cot in the caves beneath Hangman's Tree.


	2. Chapter 2: Hook returns

A rough storm roared over the sea surrounding Neverland. Waves swirled up into the air as dark clouds crashed loudly against each other like a pack of wolves fighting over food. Lightning flashed brightly lighting up a large floating silhouette on the gloomy horizon.

At closer inspection, one could see that the silhouette was a huge ship which was literally hovering above the lashing water. A shady figure stood on deck glaring over the angry sea. He appeared to be made of metal, with a red Pirate hat on his head. His left eye glowed blue, while a black patch covered his right. His shiny white mustache and beard glinted in the moonlight. He wore a short red coat and a gold necklace. Attached to his torn striped trousers was a golden belt, from which hung two cutlasses with drill-like blades. A slightly rusted hook had been placed on the end of his left arm where a hand had once been.

If one listened closely, they could hear a voice coming from the mechanical figure. "I will finally have my revenge on that Peter Pan, even If it's the last thing I ever do!"

* * *

Link woke up yawning and streching, to see that Saria was already awake. "Morning, Link!" Saria smiled at him as she went about cooking her and Link's breakfast. As they ate, they discussed what they should do today, and Peter flew in. "Morning, Link, Saria!" Oolo walked up to the fire and ate a few nuts. "Kee-Paleep! I'm scared to leave this place, Kwee!" Oolo said, still very frightened from yesterday. Link patted Oolo on the back. "Don't worry, Oolo. You'll always be safe here!" Oolo sighed with relief. As Wendy came in, she joined the conversation, while comfortingly stroking Oolo's back.

As Wendy was about to speak, a small scream was heard outside, causing Oolo to retreat under his bush. The four hurried outside to see A metallic-bodied Pirate holding Tinkerbell by her wings! "He-he... I got you now" he said. It didnt take a genius to realize who this Pirate-bot was. "HOOK!" Peter screamed, Flying at the robotic pirate, dagger in hand. Meta-Hook brandished one of his drill swords, knocking Peter back into the tree. "So long, Peter Pan!" Hook mocked, as he leaped high into the air, onto the deck of his flying ship.

* * *

**Next chapter in two reviews! If you want to ask the characters a question, include it in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chase and Confrontation

Peter flew up into the sky, chasing the flying Pirate ship. As Peter was the only one who could fly without Pixie Dust, Link and the others were holding onto each other's legs. Link held onto Peter's leg, Saria held onto Link's leg, and Wendy held onto Saria's leg. Oolo had stayed behind at Hangman's tree, too afraid to come on the journey.

Link and Peter were in another of their major conversations, every day, they would find something fun to discuss. Swordplay, magical creatures, friends, and home were some of their favorite things to discuss. Saria and Wendy had similar conversations from time to time, but now they were too busy holding onto their legs to talk. Soon, the floating Pirate ship became visible

As they flew towards the flying ship, the heroes began to feel storms approaching. Thunder started to rumble, the clouds in the sky began to darken, and rain began to fall. An enormous thunderclap sounded as the heroes landed on the deck of the ship. Link lit his lantern as the heroes silently crossed the deck of the ship in the darkness. After reaching the front of the deck, Peter drew his dagger, and Link grabbed his sword and shield from his back. Saria's hands glowed green as she summoned her sage powers, and Wendy placed a small stone in her slingshot.

Hook stood on the ship's bow, looking out to Neverland below. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and turning around, drew one of his drill-swords . Seeing it was the heroes, Hook pulled a lever that activated a laser gate, trapping Link and Peter on the bow with him! Link and Peter lifted their weapons and charged at Hook, and Hook began to charge at them, brandishing his drill-sword and hook-hand.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! The Character Questions are still wide open! I need another review to start on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Link and Peter vs Meta-Hook

The glorious, almost beautiful sword fight began. All there was was a constant sound of metal making contact with metal as the three swords collided. A powerful shot by Hook. A clever placement for defence by Peter. A clever attack by Peter. A powerful blow by Hook, causing Peter to stumble back.

Peter's dagger made contact with Hook's face first. A Scratch appeared from Hook's glowing blue eye to his chin. Hook almost growled at Peter before he began his continuous, forceful attack on to Peter. The poor boy barely had enough time to put his own sword in front of his face before the next strike would be done by the dedicated animatronic Captain. But then Link jumped in, swinging his Gilded Sword at the robotic pirate captain.

Hook struck at Peter's legs. A huge cut appeared on the boys leg. Blood trickled down Peter's leg and he quickly realized: this was no game. As strong as Peter was for his age, it was nothing compared to Hook's constant attacks. Peter and Link were constantly pushed back and back, further and further. Occasionally, Peter would get the power in his strikes to cause Hook to stumble back a little but that was it. Hook would stumble back just a little bit before striking back with an almighty vengeance.

Peter stumbled backwards, further and further until he found himself at the laser gate. Sensing a victory, Hook threw his drill-sword at Peter, only for it to snap in two against Link's shield. Link raised his hands above him before sweeping them down, and a blue diamond of energy appeared around him. Nayru's Love.

Link rushed forward, striking at Hook with a flurry of sword-strikes. With each successful strike, Hook was driven back towards the edge of the bow. Even as Link's energy shield vanished, he still managed to drive Hook to the edge. As Hook raised his rusty hook-hand to defend himself from Link's next strike, The sky lit up, and a loud **_crack_** was heard. Hook's robotic body had been struck by lightning! As his circuitry shorted out, Hook's inanimate metal body toppled over the edge of the bow and into the sea below. The boys had won the battle.


	5. Chapter 5: Baron Wurst

As the laser gate deactivated, Saria and Wendy came running. Saria ran and gave Link a big hug, while Wendy tore off the sleeves of her dress to bind the cut on Peter's leg. As soon as it was bound, Peter climbed to his feet and led the other three below deck to look for Tinkerbell.

As the heroes entered the cabin, a faint clapping could be heard. "Well done, Hero of Time. Well done, Boy of Eternal Youth."

As the four entered the cabin, they saw Tinkerbell trapped in a lantern. "Tink!" Peter shouted, and flew towards the Lantern, only for it to be tugged high into the air at the last second. As Peter flew up to save his fairy companion, a bolt of energy struck him, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone turned toward the entrance to see the source.

Standing there was a short man in a long, red coat, white tights, brown leather shoes, and a white ruffle around his neck. But most intriguing of all was his facial features. His hair was white and stuck up in spikes. The skin of his face and hands were an unnatural blue, his teeth were sharp as daggers, his nose was long and pointed, and over his eyes he wore glasses with red lenses.

"Leave my new pet alone, boy!" The man said, grinning to show his pointed teeth. His voice was rather scratchy, with a thick German accent*. Peter drew his dagger and flew at the man. "Oh, I don't think so!" The man said, firing another bolt from his device. Peter swung his body left, avoiding the bolt. Behind Peter, Link drew his sword and shield and ran at the man as well. "You fools think you're a match for me, Baron Wurst?!"

Saria and Wendy were trying desperately to knock down the lantern holding Tinkerbell. As Saria fired a blast of forest energy at the lantern, Wendy backed up to fire her slingshot at it, but stumbled and tripped over a lever, extending the chain holding the lantern downwards. "That was convenient." Saria commented.

Baron Wurst was backing away from Peter and Link, when he tripped and fell onto the floor. Pulling out a strange device, he pressed a button, and started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

*Think Dr. Doofenshmirtz's voice from Phineas and Ferb

**What did Baron Wurst just activate? suggest something in a review and it might be right! ;)**


End file.
